


I'm just testing the waters.

by EmmZz



Series: cephalopods are gay [5]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I would say sanitized au but ded is just sanitized in canon lol, Other, callie and marie arent roommates but they crash at each other's places all the time, ded is an nb lesbian, these two are just useless lesbians trying to figure stuff out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmZz/pseuds/EmmZz
Summary: Sanitization. The process by which a person's life and memories are wiped, thus becoming empty slaves to Commander Tartar. But with Tartar's defeat at the hands of 8 and Off the Hook, people who were sanitized were freed from that controlling force. Since then, Dedf1sh found their way to the surface and has been stuck questioning: what do they want now? Callie is determined not to let her datefriend face that daunting question alone.





	I'm just testing the waters.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i k n o w i still have that agent 24 fic to finish but l i s t e n i was in too much of a fluffy mood to work on that right now. also, the lack of content we have for calf1sh/dedllie, or really just dedf1sh in general, is c r i m i n a l  
> so i sought to fix that  
> and just to be clear, dedf1sh goes by dee for short(i dont really wanna just give them a name myself)  
> ill get back to the other fic soon, but until then, enjoy!  
> (comments are appreciated :D)

      _Tap_ _._

     "Cal. Cal, get up."

      _Nudge._

     "Cal, did you want me to wake you up early or not?" Marie sighed. "Okay then."

      _THUD._

Marie stood at next to Callie's bed, watching her cousin sprawled out against the floor. She gave her a slightly amused expression. "So, you awake now?"

     "MEHHHHHHH." Callie tried to glare at Marie from the floor, but all her tired self could manage was just having her eyes drowsily twitch. "I can't believe you pushed me. I will not forget this transgression against my character. This is an offense of the highest order, and I assure you, you will face the direst of consequences."

     "Yeah, we're not watching old-timey movies before bed again," Marie said as she half rolled her eyes. "You asked me to wake you up early, y'know. Didn't you have someone to meet?"

     Callie picked herself half off the ground and started to think. She sat and thought for a solid half a minute before her eyes shot open wide. "DEE! OH GOD FSJNKDSDS WHAT TIME IS IT?"

     "It's still just 8 calm down you still have a lot of-"

     "I WANNA GET THERE EARLY."

     In an instant, she threw herself off the ground and halfway to her bathroom before running in herself. She walked out moments later with a toothbrush in her mouth and started to change. 

     "Uh... huh..." Marie was amazed by the amount of energy Callie had this early in the morning. "You'd normally still be asleep for the next few hours, y'know. I literally had to drag you to the station when we still did Inkopolis News."

     "Yea, wash yuhr poin?" Callie tried to say before Marie gestured for her to take the toothbrush out of her mouth. "What's your point?"

     "You... really like them, don't you?"

     Callie blushed in response. Marie would've been amused by the sight if half of Callie's face wasn't covered in toothpaste foam. "Well, yeah... I do. And I wanna be good for them. And I just happen to think making sure I'm not late is part of being a good girlfriend."

     "Treat them well, Cal." Marie smiled, before smirking. "I just hope you manage to treat them well as much as you talk about them."

     "Oh haha," Callie rolled her eyes before pulling the toothbrush completely out of her mouth to speak. "You should've seen yourself when you first started dating 4, y'know. You were all over the place about how much you-"

     "I'M LEAVING."

     Callie almost choked as she tried to laugh, brush her teeth, put on a shirt, and say 'bye' at the same time. 

     Marie turned back for a second as she started walking out the door. "But really, have fun today, Cal. You've earned it."

     "See ya! And I will!" Callie went back to her multitasking as Marie closed her apartment door. She smiled wide as she whispered to herself. "I know I will."

 

     Callie sat in Inkopolis square, waiting on a bench for her date to arrive. She'd gotten there over an hour early, and decided to pass the time by thinking of ways to greet them when they arrived. "Okay, what about 'Deeeeeen gurl, you fineee.' They'll be able to tell I mean 'damn,' right? Or maybe 'How's it Deeeen? Actually, 'been' is too far off. Oh, what about-"

     There was some slight laughing heard from the side. "Just a simple 'Hey Dee' would be fine, Callie."

     "Dee!" Callie jumped off her bench and ran to hug her datefriend, who lightly smiled hugged back. They stood there like that for a peaceful moment. It was a bit surprising that the famous idol star Callie and DJ Dedf1sh weren't really attracting a crowd in the middle of Inkopolis, but there was also a Splatfest going on, so people's attentions were elsewhere. Plus, neither of them were complaining.

     Stepping back from the hug, Callie looked up and down her date's outfit, prompting them to bashfully cover themself with their arms. "Hey, quit staring so much..."

     "Oh, but Dee," Callie took Dee's wrists and put them to the side. "You look great today!"

     "I look just the same as normal." They weren't wrong either. Dee was wearing a black tee as always, worn offset, exposing a shoulder. They had their signature cap and their headphones on. They wore similar grey pants and black boots to what they always wore. The outfit was only missing Dee's shades. It didn't look bad, per se. The outfit itself was quite fashionable. It was just nothing they hadn't worn before, let alone almost every day.

     "And?" Callie giggled. "You say that like I don't think you look great every day."

     Dee looked away and tilted their cap down to hide a blush, prompting Callie to look closer.

     "Actually, I take it back, Dee," she said after a short pause.

     "Hmm?"

     "You look especially lovely today."

     Dee blushed more. "What do you mean?"

     "Today, I'm free to look at your face without anything blocking it." Callie wrapped her arms over their shoulders and leaned in close, leaving their faces only inches apart. They looked at each other, Dee looking blankly at Callie, who grinned as she stared back. She took the moment to study Dee's shades-less face. Their skin was still a pale green, but it looked less saturated than when they first met. Their eyes, while still mostly black save for the simple green circles which marked their pupils, also seemed different, more lively than before. There were signs of the sanitization wearingoff, but no one knew if there would be a full recovery or not. Callie shook the thought out of her mind, instead deciding to focus on the pretty face in front of her.

     "So..." Dee started after a short while of standing like that. "What did you want to do today?"

     "Oh, right." Callie apparently hadn't noticed that literal minutes passed by as she stared. "Did you have breakfast yet? I was thinking we could go for some food first."

     "Oh, yeah, I haven't yet."

     "Mmkay!" She took Dee's hand as the two went off to find someplace to eat. They settled on a small corner restaurant, bought their food, and chose a table out in the Square to sit at, chatting pleasantly as they ate. Callie was careful to watch Dee eat, however. The octoling never seemed to have the biggest appetite, so their girlfriend made sure to check that they were eating enough.

     As the meal went on, the two talked about how they've been, upcoming events, song ideas, etc.

     "Oh, so Dee, I had this idea, right?"

     "Hmm?"

     "So, you're sticking with music in the future right?"

     "Oh, yeah. It _is_ one of the few things I still remember and like."

     Callie's face lit up. "Okay, that's great! So, I know I don't sing as much as I used to, but Marie and I are getting back on the scene as the Squid Sisters, at least for a bit, since I was missing for awhile."

     "Oh, that's good for you."

     "Yup! Aaaand so, and I asked Marie already so I got the okay in advance, but I was wondering if you'd be okay with being our DJ on sets."

     "Wait, really?"

     "Mmhm! We'd be happy to have you with us." Callie leaned in closer and lightly whispered. "And I know I'd love to be on stage with my datefriend."

     Dee's face got a hint of red. "I've never done live shows before, but I'd love to give it a try. I'll do it."

     "YES! We can head to my place later, then, and see how our music meshes."

     "That works with me. If Octavio was any indication, your music mixes pretty well with Octarian style. His personal mixes were mediocre, though."

     "Wait, you heard those remixes?"

     "Oh, yeah. He released them all over Octo Canyon."

     "Oh god  _why_?"

     "Don't worry, it's the best music we've got down there. But mostly just because of you."

     "Aw, Dee, thanks." The two talked some more about random things, like Callie's mess getting up earlier that morning. Dee giggled and laughed quite a bit as they talked, causing Callie to smile. 

     "What're you smiling about?" Dee asked as they took the last bite of their sandwich.

     Callie looked half confused. "What, I can't just enjoy spending time with you?"

     "I'm not saying that. But you're smiling even...  _more_ than usual. And I didn't even know that was possible for you."

     Despite her best efforts, Callie felt a wave of red fall over her face. "It's nothing really..."

     Dee brushed their hair back with their hand and looked Callie right in the eyes, eyebrows raised. It was a trick that she found always seemed to work.

     "Okay okay. It's just that..."

     "Yes...?"

     "I'm just..."

     "I'm waiting."

     "IT'S EMBARRASSING OKAY?" Callie looked to see Dee staring amusedly back at her. "It's just that, you're laughing and it looks like you're having a lot of fun right now."

     "I am, but go on."

     "Well, before, when we first met, you were a lot quieter and never really expressed a lot. Now, you're smiling and laughing and it's lovely. It's like you're opening up to me a lot more, and that just makes me really really happy."

     "Oh."

     "AlsoyoursmileisreallyprettyandIjustfeelreallyblessedwheneverIseeitlikeDeeyou'rereallycuteit'stoomuchsometimes."

     Dee found their own face flushed with red as Callie looked intensely at her empty plate and tried not to meet their gaze. It was silent for a minute or two afterward, before Dee broke the silence. "If... you're done eating, we could head out now."

     Callie's head shot up. "Oh, y-yeah!" She stood up quickly and let out her hand to Dee, who took it and leaned in close to whisper.

     "I  _am_ opening to you, Cal. I'm not really good at expressing stuff, but I want to open up to you as much as I can. I like being with you. Okay?"

     "Y-yeah, I know..."

     "So, your place you said?"

     "Oh, yeah. Let's go."

     "Mmkay. ...ove you."

     "Wait, Dee, say that again!"

     "What?"

     "You said it! You finally said it! After months, you finally said it!"

     "I don't know what you mean."

     "Shall I explain it to you?"

     "What?"

     Callie turned her head left and right to look around, finding only a few people around and no one really paying attention to them. She leaned in close for a quick peck on Dee's lips. A quick pecked turned into seconds, which turned into a minute, before Callie broke away, leaving her datefriend opened mouthed for a second. "I love you, Dee."

     Dee stood frozen for a second as Callie walked ahead. They caught themselves and jogged to catch up to their girlfriend, taking her hand. "Y-yeah. You too, Callie."

     Callie didn't mind getting a direct response. The kiss itself was confirmation enough. Besides, Callie knew Dee was still catching her bearings. It'd still be awhile before they really got used to this new life of hers. And until then, for Callie, this was more than enough.


End file.
